A Story for 2am
by Sarryn
Summary: A puddle of green ooze transports a rather 'interesting' young girl to the Bebop, where everyone is magically there and okay...until she finishes with them. This whole story is dedicated to Dolitt! *giggle* Check the reviews and you'll see why. ;)
1. Default Chapter

A Story for 2am:

Two things were wrong with the situation: strange electric green ooze covered the floor and a rather baffled looking penguin stood there. In a situation like this many people would have run screaming from the room or ran screaming from the room but hit a wall on the way. Kul was one of the latter. 

"Ow!" she muttered rubbing her head. The penguin issued a helpful squawk and waddled past her. The ooze remained. 

Not being a particularly intelligent girl she decided that she would touch it despite the fact that it had sent her careening into a wall a few moments ago. On another note her memory wasn't that good either, but that's another issue. Suffice it to say touching the goop wasn't one of the wisest things she could've done.

"What the…"

****

The crew of the Bebop had a new addition. Not only was Spike Spiegel miraculously alive, despite the fact that he had been chopped up by Vicious, but Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th was back, apparently her father person had forgotten her again. 

Kul landed with the grace of a beaching whale on a battered couch, not that she was fat, but she wasn't exactly coordinated when it came to moving. This, in many places, might have made her a klutz, but, due to her erratic behavior and short memory, she was just considered a freak. 

"Ow," she cried, struggling to rise from the sagging cushions. Three very startled people and one rather bemused looking Welsh Corgi stared at her. 

The girl had suddenly been thrust into the year 2071 AD. 

****

Spike Spiegel didn't know what to make of the girl's sudden appearance. One minute the couch had been empty the next a bundle of flailing limbs had landed on it. Quite unexpectedly he was faced with a situation out of his scope of experience, and he had experienced a lot. Not only was there the problem of how she got there, but also the problem of how it was possible. It made his brain hurt.

Looking nonchalant and nonplussed he lit a cigarette.

****

Jet Black was feeling his age. He had to say that life was getting odd when females just fell out of thin air. If he was religious he might have thought it was an act of God or some such miracle, since he wasn't he couldn't explain it. Of course he expected a rational explanation to make itself known soon, he was, after all, a practical and rational kind of man.

Shaking his head he crossed his arms, looking unconsciously menacing.

****

Faye Valentine was going to sue somebody. That girl's sudden appearance had shaved at least a good thirty years from her life and no doubt had given her a few gray hairs and wrinkles in the process. She was too delicate for that kind of surprise, not that she'd ever deign to faint, but still it was rather rude of the child. 

She pulled out her gun and pointed it at the struggling person.

****

Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky 4th was overjoyed. She wasn't particularly concerned with the why's and how's of the girl's appearance. All she knew was that something interesting was probably going to happen. Preferably something spooky and alien, the mundane was so boring. She wanted outrageous adventures and fantastic escapades.

Waving her arm she started making airplane noises.

****

Ein cocked his head to one side and regarded the girl with an interest beyond that of a normal K-9. There seemed to be a complicated idea formulating in his doggy brain. He seemed less baffled by her appearance than the others did; perhaps he had some inside information on her. No one on the ship would be surprised to learn that.

He sniffed the air and then sat down, tail bump wagging. 

****

Kul watched the people watching her, especially the skimpily dressed woman leveling a gun at her. From the little she could see she knew she was no longer in her house with the green ooze and the random penguin that had wandered in. At times she wished she could leave it all behind, right now she wished she were back there. 

"Who are you?" the three people demanded simultaneously. 

"I'm Kul," she replied timidly. "Hey, where am I?" Vaguely she remembered something green being the cause, but the actual event was escaping her memory.

****

Not exploding sheep but it was something to write at two in the morning on a caffeine high. Hmm…caffeine good. Yeah, so anyways review and we'll see if I'm inspired enough to continue. Please excuse any and all grammatical and other such mistakes.


	2. ZOOM

Don't own anything so don't sue! But review if you want to.

A Story for 2am

"Hey what does this button do?" 

"No! Don't touch…"

The Bebop took a nosedive into an asteroid belt, the sheer velocity causing the artificial gravity generator to explode. Everything flattened itself to the back walls, people and dog included, as the stench of burnt ozone and grease filled the ship.

Kul shrieked in surprise and excitement as the centripetal force crushed her into the wall that had now become the floor. Jet cursed wildly and imaginatively as he struggled to reach the controls.

"This is so cool!" Kul screamed. From the depths of the ship an assortment of cries and obscenities could be heard. The girl wondered if anyone else was having as much fun as she was. Who knew that the future would be so cool?

Jet lunged forward, muscles straining and veins sticking out like tree roots. His mechanical fist slammed down on the control board and suddenly the ship righted itself. Everyone and everything fell to the floor.

"Never do that again," Jet growled, more veins popping out on his forehead and temple. Each word had been carefully annunciated so that the girl wouldn't forget. 

"Do what?" the girl asked with unfeigned confusion. "Where's the bathroom?" Jet cursed vividly as the memory deficient girl wandered off to find the bathroom.

****

Faye and Spike stood in the Bebop's hanger and stared at their ships, or at least mangled creatures that perhaps once had been ships. The woman took two steps forward then collapsed to the ground in tears. An occasional, "My poor baby," could be heard from behind her pale hands. Spike put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it, hands shaking all the while. Two seconds later he too was curled up on the floor, bawling like a small child.

Ed and Ein watched them for a few moments before trooping off.

"That was fun. Ed wants to do it again!" the redheaded girl declared imitating an airplane with accompanying noises. 

****

"Hey what are these? They're kinda funky looking. They need a trim."

"No! Don't touch…"

"Oops. Now it looks weirder." Kul tossed aside the pruning shears and waltzed blithely out of the room. Jet held the mauled bonsai in one hand and half of its branches and leaves in the other hand. His lower lip quivered dangerously. 

Two minutes later Ed peeked in to find the big man crying.

"Ed wonder's what is wrong. And where has that strange, alien girl gone. Ooh, Ed and Ein must find her. Ooh!" The girl zoomed off in search of their new companion. A penguin 'erped' and then disappeared.

****

Yes, another glorious ending of a chapter. Penguins shall dominate the next and larvae people…or not…please review!


	3. What the Hell...Mary Sue?

Just a quick question: What the hell is a Mary Sue? People keep using it, but no one ever explains it. Oh well, review. And Dolitt I shall worship you as a god. *kiss* I'm such a masochist. *giggle* I got my first flame. I'm so happy! They're so fun to mock, which I'm doing right now. (Mary Sue? Huh…Why do people want to kill her? Is she evil? Mean? Bad? Cute?)

A Story for 2am

Kul stretched as far as the handcuffs would allow and watched as another random penguin waddled by. The other had left her there in order to prevent her from creating another catastrophe. Jet was still trying to fix the gravity generator while Faye and Spike complained about their ships.

Two seconds later Kul forgot all about that and picked the cuff's locks with a toothpick. Where or how she learned to do that had been forgotten long ago. Suffice it to say she was free and curious. 

****

"Hi."

"Hi."

"What are you doing?"

"Zoom, zoom. Ed flies!"

"Where?"

"Ed is I. I is Ed."

"Okay…who are you again?"

****

"That should do it," Spike growled as he secured the handcuffs to the pipe again. The young girl stared innocently back at him and, before his eyes, slipped out of the cuffs.

"I have to use the bathroom," she informed him primly and walked away. He stared at her in shock, looked at the empty cuffs, then back at her.

"What the…"

Suddenly gravity returned and everyone plummeted to the ground.

"It's fixed!" Jet announced coming into the rec. room. Spike glared balefully at his partner from his sprawled position half on the table and half on the couch.

"Ouch…"

"Hey what does this do?"

****

They anguished cries of three adults filled the large ship as once again Kul discovered the control room and all the cool buttons that lay therein. 

****

La, la, review, flame, live, breath. Do something for goodness sakes. Don't mind me, I'm a bitter, happy, soulful, freaky, soulless, sinister, masochistic, pessimistic, optimistic person who's only care is in maintaining her own apathy. Yay Deus! That's from you!

This was written in 5 minutes at…12am. Not two but close. Thank you, thank you.


End file.
